Las aventuras de la primadonna
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Después de semanas de no tener rastros de avaricia, recibió su mensaje diciendo que lo necesitaba con urgencia y que se llevará ropa de su hermana The mother. (Serie de One-shots) (Gula y Lawless)


Después de tantos headcanons con Gabi, risas y conclusiones. No pude evitar hacerlos real xDDDD. Esto será como una serie de One-shots entre ellos, cada capítulo será una aventura, vivirán mucho, para sus cortas vidas como Servamp, alv.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Nada? Mucha comedia, Lawless Genderber, tocamientos y sobre todo, OJO esta historia no es Yaoi o no tiene el romance como trama principal. Sólo son momentos pendejos entre Gula y Lawless que pensé que sería divertido escribir.

* * *

 **No las tienes tan grandes.  
**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Lawless ya no estaba actuando igual que antes, las citas que tenían para conversar se volvieron nulas y los mensajes se volvieron escasos, en vez de testamentos en dónde le contaba su día y sus posibles visitas anexado con fotografías, ahora sólo eran monosílabos y una vez a la semana.

World end estaba preocupado, por más que le insistiera y le preguntará el porqué de su comportamiento, éste le decía que estaba bien.

Su hermano estaba cambiando y él no sabía que estaba pasando.

Hace días que su hermano Avaricia desapareció de la faz de la tierra, él, como su compinche y autoproclamado mejor amigo desde luego que notó su ausencia. Ya no iba a las reuniones y si le preguntaba a los eve de sus hermanos, éstos no sabían responderle, también les cuestionó a sus hermanos si sabía de él, cosa que respondieron que por ser Lawless y un sujeto que no se quedaba estable en la ciudad seguramente ya viajó a otros suburbios.

Pero él no creía en eso, ya le hubiera mandando un texto de sus aventuras por tal país.

No, ¿Y si C3 lo capturó? ¿La amenaza de Tsubaki lo tenía? ¿Qué? ¿qué estaba pasando?

Sin embargo, después de semanas de no tener rastros de avaricia, recibió su mensaje diciendo que lo necesitaba con urgencia y que se llevará ropa de su hermana The mother.

Eso le extraño, pero por supuesto por ser Lawless no cuestionaría de sus decisiones, salió de su casa de dónde se hospedaba con su eve y caminó por las calles, llegando con su querida hermana y pidiéndole algo de vestidura, regresando a la dirección que con _Google maps_ lo logró localizar.

Algo alejado de la gente y totalmente desértico, un cambio diferente a los lugares en donde solía frecuentar con su querido hermano. No se preguntó porqué en vez de verse en un restaurante como acostumbraban entre ellos, lo citó en ese departamento.

Llegó y tocó la puerta de madera sin obtener ninguna respuesta, esperó paciente, pero insistió a los diez segundos de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y una mano pequeña lo jaló hacia adentro, llevándoselo de encuentro y casi dejando caer su encargo.

—¿Qué pasa? —reclamó sorprendido, pero el cuerpo misterioso se alejó de él, se volteó y el fin lo arrostró.

—Wor-kun …Estoy en problemas.

Gula se talló los ojos sin salir del asombro, lo miró, dio un parpadeo y volvió a mirarlo.

Oh joder, ¿ese era él?

Frente a él estaba su hermano Lawless, pero bueno, no era su hermano Lawless.

Era una chica, con el cabello rubio y mechones cafés que caían como cascadas de su rostro posaba las prendas de su hermano, el mismo pantalón negro, las medias chillonas y la camisa de vestir que ahora le quedaba grande.

Dio otro ligero escrutinio, aún sin creerse del todo que sucedia y casi se le cae el vestido negro de Ira. Ese individuo vestía como Lawless, actuaba como Lawless e incluso tenía la misma mirada de refunfuño que su hermano, pero, no, él no podía ser una chica al menos qué…

—¿Eres travesti? —fue la primera resolución que vino por su cuenta, en consecuente Lawless pisoteó la alfombra con cierta decepción.

¡¿ESO ERA LO PRIMERO QUE SE LE OCURRÍA?!

—¡Claro que no, Wor-kun! —respondió, mientras se sujetaba la larga caballera rubia, la miró con tristeza y como algo lejano —¡Soy mujer!

—¡Pero el hermano avaricia es hombre!

—¿No me crees? —Iracunda, movió su mano en dirección a la del albino que tenía las prendas de la Servamp.

Gula ya no pudo negarse o siquiera seguir comentando, los objetos cayeron contra el suelo y sintió que su mano se estacionaba sobre una superficie casi plana, Lawless le agarró la mano y ahora la dejo estática encima de su pecho.

Eran segundos incómodos entre los dos que se debatían por la mirada enojada de la chica y la sorprendida del albino al sentir que sí, en efecto si había un obstáculo redondo entre los supuestos pectorales que debía tener y sus dígitos.

—Lawless, ¿eres una chica? —incrédulo concluyó hacia la mayor y su mano se estrujo contra los pechos diminutos, su dedo sintió la curva de piel y la grasa que llenaba su mano, por lo que al fin pudo creerlo, eran suaves y estaban tibios, parecía un moldo de gelatina que podía deformar a su gusto. La soltó, dejando que el seno izquierdo se removiera por la fuerza.

Joder, todavía no se lo creía.

—¿Ahora me crees?

Lawless estaba orgullosa de quitarle ese pensamiento tan escéptico.

—Pero tú no puedes ser mujer —aseguró, frunciendo el ceño — tú no tienes tetas —y para darle fundamento a su palabra levanto la mano, cerrando y abriendo ésta, simulando tocar las montañas.

Lawless se sintió avergonzada.

—¿No me sentiste?

—No.

—¿Qué se siente tocar los pechos de una mujer? —preguntó interesada.

Gula lo pensó, rebuscó en sus memorias los videos porno que veía de vez en cuando, y dio su veredicto.

—Es una sensación maravillosa. Es como sostener una bola de boliche, están pesados, son firmes y tu mano no puede abarcar tanto seno. Es precioso. Me gustan los pechos así.

—¿Y conmigo qué sentiste? —Lawless se interesó todavía más, si su amigo le daba el visto bueno a su cuerpo, eso quería decir que no pasaría nada malo.

—Fue como agarrar una esponja para lavar trastes o simplemente jugar con pelotas de ping pong.

—¡Eres un maleducado!

La respuesta dejo anonado a la rubia que de inmediato se cubrió la zona de su peto, enterrando sus dos pelotas de tenis con la fuerza de sus brazos, viéndolo ofendido y claramente molesto.

Él si tenía pecho de mujer.

—Pero…¡Soy mujer!

—Lo sé.

—¡Y soy hermosa!

—Eres hermosa, pero plana.

—¡Eres bastante grosero!

Lawless quería asesinar a Gula en este instante.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? —un Hyde indignada miró a World End que ahora se sentó a su lado sobre el lecho.

—¿Qué no tienes pechos? —preguntó, puesto que Gula veía difícil la idea de que él sea fémina si Lawless carecía de las dos bastas y suaves virtudes de una mujer.

La rubia refunfuñó y lo golpeó con una de las almohadas que tenía cerca. Era claro que Gula había herido contra su orgullo, no, lo mancillo, lo malbarató, hizo añicos, todo.

¡Él seguía siendo hermosa a pesar de no tener!

—¡No es mi culpa ser así!

 **Notas finales.**

Me divertí escribiendo esta pendejada. Lawless con tetas pequeñas es vida, es amor y es necesario para nuestra alma. JuasJuas Gula trata mal a Lawless por no tener senos como los de Kim Kardashian.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
